


argumentative asshole acidification

by dogf1ght



Series: Vampires Will (Never) Hurt You [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, and it's fucking cute, they're all vampire except for patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy, Pete, and Joe are vampires. Patrick is not. Andy loves Patrick. Patrick does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	argumentative asshole acidification

Andy moved around the kitchen, trying to square in on what Pete was suggesting.

So maybe Andy had been dating his guy for five months. Maybe this guy had won Andy over really, really quickly. And maybe, just maybe, Andy was in love with him. At least, that's what Pete said after they had three beers and Andy ran his mouth for approximately two hours to drunkenly whisper (aka yell) everything he knew about his boyfriend into Pete's ear. (Including, Pete would like to add, that Patrick the prettiest noises when Andy sucks hickeys right under his jaw line. And that Patrick is really bad at being quiet.)

The tattooed, olive skinned vampire moved his hands as he talked. "I'm not saying that like, you /have/ to bring him over here, I'm just saying that you're saying a lot about him, and we deserve to meet him!"

Andy sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day, rubbing him temples as Joe sat at the dining room table, lazily chewing what ever the hell he decided to stuff in his face. The heavily-bearded man spoke up. He hadn't shaved in weeks. _('It's no shave November!' 'Joe, it's January')_

"Yeah man, if I have to hear about how nice this 'Patrick' guy is, you might as well bring him over. There's no sense in like, keeping him away from us," He shrugged, then continued. "Pete's gonna meet him whether it's with us or not."

Andy was well aware of the fact that this could go on for days, weeks even. It happened once, when Pete and Brendon and Ryan decided that it was a  _fantastic_ idea to see who could kill the most sheep. They ended up starting a small war in a Crimean Peninsula. 

"Okay, fine," Pete cheers as Andy talks. "I'll...call him. And check with him when he's free."

Pete throws his hands up in the air. "Yes!" 

Joe calls out to Andy as the red-headed man leaves the room: "No fucking when he gets here!"

 

 

 


End file.
